This invention relates to an automatic paper feeding device for a printer or a typewriter.
In a conventional automatic paper feeding device, a paper feed roller and a platen of a printer or typewriter are driven to rotate by individual motors. Accordingly, the conventional automatic paper feeding device has defects that a motor is required exclusively for a paper feed roller, and it is difficult to control both motors to operate in a synchronized relationship, the control system required for this device is complicated in construction, resulting in increase of troubles and of cost.